Surreal
by Ms. Audrey G
Summary: Scorpion Milo is heartbroken to find the one he loved moved on without him - and gets comfort from an unexpected person.


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya belongs not to me.

**A/N:** I have not written for awhile. That is why I decided to write this story to get into writing again and hopefully finish _'The King of the Underworld'_.

* * *

'_My dear Asmara, _

_I'm saddened, yet delighted to see you well, even though you are in the comfort of another man's arms. I guess it was time for you to move on, since obviously I couldn't fulfill my promise by always being by your side…_

_I do not have much to say, or rather, I don't know what to say, yet I'll miss you._

_To the woman who took my heart, I wish you the best of luck. _

_For ever yours,'_

"Does something trouble you, Milo?"

Dropping the pen instantly, a gasp fled from his lips, while his eyes turned wide in fright. The pen rolled off his desk, clattering onto the floor. And that was all it took for Milo to snap out of his reverie. Hurriedly, he crumbled the nearly finished letter into his hands, making sure his cold friend's eyes did not see what it contained.

Turning round on his seat, he smiled, the letter crumbled tightly in his left hand.

"I see you will never change," he addressed to Camus's quiet approach.

Camus raised an eyebrow. "I did announce my presence, but it seems you declined to notice."

"Bah, I heard no such thing," he lied, recalling hearing a voice that was summoning his name. Yet, he paid no heed to it for he was lost in his own letter. His eyes gazed down, staring at the crumbled letter, wanting nothing more to reopen it and send the letter on its way. Yet, what was the point?

He sighed and tossed the letter to a side.

Pushing his seat back, he stood, as he turned his body, his left hand sliding upon his marble desk before he brought it to his side.

"Well, then, I see you have nothing further to say," he said, departing towards his room.

"Wait," Camus called, withholding his friend from taking another step.

Milo glanced behind him, his hand resting upon the wall, while the other was secured in his pocket.

"I came to invite you for dinner."

Milo turned his whole body, feeling his cold presence wrap around his heated body. He shivered slightly.

"Of course," Camus continued, "the rest of the Gold Saints will be present."

Giving a half-smile, the Scorpion turned with his hand in the air.

"Then, I advise you to leave and let me dress in peace," he replied, shooing Camus away with his hand.

Without having to be told twice, Camus turned and left.

* * *

Laughter and chatter met his ears, as the Scorpion was delighted to be in his friends' presence. With Hades long gone, there was nothing better to do but to relax and enjoy the days that were coming ahead. 'Yes,' he thought, 'what a perfect night this has become.'

Taking a bite into his Italian food, Milo gazed at his compatriots faces before he scooped down to have another bite. Napkin in hand, he dabbed the cloth onto his face, removing the sauce that was on his chin.

"Yeah, yeah," Deathmask responded to Kanon's infatuation about the type of women he dated. "Everyone knows what type of ladies I want in bed."

Kanon smirked. "And what will that be?"

"The ones with the big tits and long legs," he smiled, receiving a slap on the back from Dohko.

Milo chuckled, partially amused with the conversation. Turning his eyes away, he looked across the room, only to find himself in shock when he saw _her_.

Of all the places in the world, why did she have to be here in this particular restaurant on this beautiful night? Were the gods teasing him? Were they laughing at him? The Goddess of Love was probably laughing her head off, for he couldn't have the one he desired.

His eyes continued to rest upon her, fearing to break away in case it was an illusion.

She smiled, wishing for that smile to be sent towards him, yet, alas, it was for her dear husband, the one who swept her heart away when _he_ had caused so much damage. Flicking her red-hair back, her manicure hands made its way towards the menu. Yet, she stopped and placed on a worried face.

Milo held his breath when she slowly turned round. And when her eyes felled upon him, he froze as they stared at each other.

What should he do?

Should he smile?

Or, should he call her forth to him?

Yet, Milo did not have to do a thing for she simply smiled and nodded her head. And with that, she turned her attention to the man that matter the most.

So, it seemed she moved on quite well without him by her side.

He slightly smiled, before he tossed the napkin on the table and pushed his chair back. Gathering his comrades' attention, he excused himself, and left towards the open balcony the restaurant had.

His hands tremble, his heart was beating fast, while he grabbed a hold onto the railing to sustain himself from falling.

His beautiful Asmara taken by another man who wasn't he.

He snorted.

Of course. Who would wait for a man that goes to war and never fulfills his promise of seeing his love soon? He was tied down to this "job", never giving him the chance to live out his life. And, now with Hades gone, he thought things would be different between him and her. Yet - he chuckled - how wrong was he.

"If you continue to mope, you'll never move on," rang a voice behind him.

Milo looked towards the stars, his dark locks flowing behind him, as he gripped the railing tighter.

"Of all the people in the world, you are the last person I want to comfort me," he proclaimed, not daring to turn around to face the unwanted guest.

"You already throwing me out when I have not said a word of why I am here," the man behind replied.

Turning half-way, Milo stared at his comrade with impassive eyes.

"Then, by all means, tell me, what brings you here, Aphrodite?"

Aphrodite smiled, causing his face to be as beautiful as ever. Milo turned his eyes away, not wanting to comment out loud that he had a plastic face. With graceful strides, Aphrodite stood by Milo's side, before he stared at the railing and wiggled his nose.

"How can you stand to touch that filth when other dirty hands have marred it with their soil?" inquired Aphrodite, disgust evident on his face.

"It doesn't bother me," Milo answered, staring at the ground beneath him.

Aphrodite flicked his hair behind with his gloved hand before his eyes landed upon his comrade.

"Of course, why would it bother you in the first place when your kind walks among the dirt itself."

Milo crossed his arms, ignoring what Aphrodite said, as he glared at him.

"If you have come to insult me, I suggest you leave before I mar that plastic face with more needles," he advised, causing a rise in Aphrodite.

"How dare you, you pathetic insect. I have only come in peace."

"Well, peace be damned if you insist on wasting my time with your presence," Milo replied.

Rolling his eyes, Aphrodite looked away. With a sigh, he secured his gloved hands in his pockets, while he rocked back and forth on his tip-toes.

The Scorpion was growing rather impatient that he decided that it was time for him to leave. Yet, the beautiful man did not let him, for he turned instantly and placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"It's difficult to see her with someone else, is not?"

Milo turned upon the question, gazing into his comrade's eyes that contained a soft tranquility with a bit of sadness prolonging to come forth.

Shaking his hand off his shoulder, Milo huffed at his words.

"Save your lecture for someone who cares," he growled.

Aphrodite merely smiled. "Milo, do you think I care for your well-being? Well, sadly, my little insect, I don't."

Upon those words, Milo turned to leave.

"But, I do respect you," Aphrodite said, stopping the Scorpion in his tracks.

A minute flew by before Scorpion turned to face him.

"Well, somewhat," Aphrodite acknowledge. "However, do not burden yourself with guilt and the 'what if's'. The woman you love is happy, something you should be able to understand yourself."

Milo closed his eyes, accepting Aphrodite's words. He was right. Asmara was happy. He should be glad that she is; however, it still hurt.

"Don't worry. Another will arise and sweep your heart away," Aphrodite voiced aloud.

Smiling at his words, Milo sighed before he started to laugh, confusing his comrade in front of him. Seconds flew by as the laughter continued. Not being able to contain his curiosity, Aphrodite snapped.

"Why are you laughing, insect?"

Why was he laughing?

He didn't know.

Or, perhaps, he did.

He supposed the reason was was because for the first time Aphrodite showed concern, something he rarely showed when he is not basking in his vanity.

"First, of all," Milo started, "Scorpions are not insects. We are arachnids. A common misunderstanding, so do not beat that pretty face of yours."

Aphrodite frowned, yet withheld his tongue, as he let the Scorpion continue.

"And, second, I believe you must have experience the same thing that I have since your concern for me is overwhelming."

The Pisces closed his eyes briefly.

With a smile, he walked ahead before he stood side-by-side with the Scorpion.

"I never found a woman as enchanting as the one I was in love with," he admitted, his eyes flicking towards the Scorpion, who only stared at him intensely.

"Who would have thought that someone can push me away when all the others have come begging for my affection."

He laughed.

"She was a treasure indeed. Until…"

He sighed and moved his bangs away from his face.

"Well, let's just say the Leo was able to tame the Eagle instead."

Milo stood there, stunned by Aphrodite's words.

Did he just admit…?

Turning round, he watched Aphrodite slowly depart.

"Marin?" he said aloud, stopping the Pisces in his steps.

Turning his head, Aphrodite narrowed his eyes.

"Say a word to anyone and I'll make sure your death is painful one," he threatened before he left inside.

Milo, stunned to the core, slowly smiled.

Of all the people in the world, who would have thought that the Pisces was in love with the Eagle?

He chuckled.

It seems the Pisces was not a bad person at all.


End file.
